


Baggy Suit

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a father should not qualify Bones to play Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggy Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caera1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/gifts).



Baggy Suit

Bones pulled at his sagging pants and tried, again, to stuff the damnable stuffing back into this ridiculous ancient costume. Really, Santa was as old as time itself, so why in hell did kids still believe in him? Never you mind, that he had used Santa to keep Joanna’s behavior in check throughout the year. Making her behave should not automatically qualify him to play the old fart. 

He was thirty-five not a million and five. This was – this was because he had done something horrible in a previous life or something. That was the only plausible explanation that he could come up with. Yes, he liked kids well enough. However, he did not like parents bringing their cold infested children to sit on anyone’s lap, most especially his. 

Scotty would have been a wiser choice. He could grow a beard a lot better than he could and, no offense, he was bigger than he was. Bones had made sure that he stayed fit. Come to think of it, Jim had also made sure that they remained fit, what with his near constant need for sex and all. 

Hell at one point he had actually been required to knock Jim unconscious so he would be able to let his muscles and certain chaffed parts heal. Thinking about that and other various sexy times.

Oh well, it was only one day a year and it was for an orphanage so he would do his good deed and play the accursed Santa. ‘Ho Ho Ho… Merry Fuckin’ Christmas.’ He thought bitterly as he pulled on his fake beard and hat. Best to get this over with quickly and then he could get out of here and truly get into the Christmas Spirit with a naked Jim, maybe he will even be in the shower. Oh, hot damn, wet and naked Jim was something to look forward to.

“They kids will be ready for you in just a few minutes. Thank you for doing this Doctor McCoy,” a matronly woman said snapping McCoy from his thoughts.

Time to do this and go home. He really wanted and needed to get into the Christmas spirit with his husband.

~fin~


End file.
